Battlegrounds
thumb|250px|Battlegrounds Battlegrounds หรือ BG คือ สมรภูมิที่จัดให้มีการสู้กันของ Player (pvp) ระหว่าง Alliance และ Horde โดนวัดผลการชนะที่เงื่อนไขของแต่ละด่าน ไม่ว่าจะเป็นการชิงธง ยึดที่มั่น เก็บทรัพยากร หรือ ฆ่า NPC ของฝ่ายตรงข้าม *มีแต่ข้อมูลเบื้องต้นเท่านั้น ไม่มีทริค หรือ เทคนิค แทคติคใดๆทั้งสิ้น *วิธีการเข้าไปเล่น BG กดปุ่ม Honor pane หรือ กด H จะมีหน้าต่างขึ้นมาให้เลือกเข้าร่วมเลือกสมรภูมิแล้วกด Join Battle จากนั้นรอซักพักจะมีข้อความขึ้นมาให้เลือกว่าจะเข้าร่วมรบเดี๋ยวนั้นหรือจะไม่เข้าร่วม *ตอนจบ BG แต่ละเกมผู้เล่นจะได้ Token ประจำ BG นั้นๆเพื่อเอาไปแลกของรางวัล *แต่ละ BG จะมีการจัดกลุ่มตามเลเวล เช่น มีคนเลเวล 30 กดคิวกับ npc แล้วเข้าไปเล่น ผู้เล่นที่เลเวล 29 ลงไปกับผู้เล่นที่มีเลเวล 40 ขึ้นไปจะเข้าไปเล่นเกมเดียวกันไม่ได้เมื่อกดคิว แต่จะได้ไปเล่นเกมอื่นหรือเกมใหม่แทน =WSG Warsong Gulch (WSG)= thumb|แผนที่ Warsong Gulch ความ เห็นส่วนบุคคล : BG สำหรับนักบู๊ ผู้เล่นที่เลเวลไม่ถึง 80 หรือไม่มีของดีๆจะไร้บทบาทอย่างสิ้นเชิง พระที่ไม่ได้เน้น Sta ลงไปก็โดนเชื่อดนิ่มๆ ข้อมูลทั่วไป Style: ชิงธงฝ่ายตรงข้ามกลับฐานเรา พร้อมกับต้องปกป้องธงฝ่ายเราด้วย Limits: Level 10-70 (10–19,20–29,30–39,40–49,50–59,60–69,70–79,80) จำนวนผู้เล่นสูงสุด: 10 Horde/10 Alliance จำนวนผู้เล่นต่ำสุด: 5 Horde/5 Alliance Win Conditions: ชิงธงให้ได้ 3 ครั้ง วิธีการเล่น *คลิกขวาที่ธงฝ่ายตรงข้ามจะเป็นการหยิบธงฝ่ายตรงข้าม *คลิกขวาที่ไอคอนรูปธงฝ่ายตรงข้ามในขณะที่เรากำลังถือธงอยู่ (ไอคอนจะอยู่ด้วยกันกับพวกบัฟ หลักการเดียวกันกับล้างบัฟ) จะเป็นการทิ้งธงลงพื้นให้คนอื่นหยิบ *สกิลอมตะชั่วคราว, สกิลขี่ mount, สกิลล่องหล หากมีผลอยู่จะหยิบธงไม่ได้ และ ถ้าใช้ตอนถือธงอยู่จะทำให้ธงตก. *ถ้าธงของเราตกพื้นอยู่ คลิกขวาที่ธงของเราจะเป็นการคืนธงกลับฐาน. *เอาธงของฝ่ายตรงข้ามกลับฐานเราได้จะ: **ได้แต้มยึดธงของทีม **คืนธงของทั้งสองฝ่ายกลับที่เดิม *ผู้เล่นทุกคนจะได้รับข้อความเตือนทุกคนเวลาที่ ธงตก,ธงคืนฐาน, หรือ ธงถูกยึด *ฝ่ายที่ชิงธงได้ครบ 3 แต้มก่อนจะเป็นฝ่ายชนะ *ผู้เล่นจะได้โบนัส Honor เวลาที่ฝ่ายของตัวเองชิงธงได้, ชนะ BG *เวลาที่ธงของทั้งสองฝ่ายมีคนถือ คนที่ถือธงจะตี,ยิง แรงขึ้น 100% และโดนตีแรงขึ้น 50% หลังจากที่เวลาฝ่านไป 10 นาที (นับจากตอนที่มีคนถือธงคนที่สอง) *ผู้ถือธงจะปรากฏจุดแสดงตำแหน่งบนแผนที่ 45 วินาทีนับจากตอนที่เก็บธง Bonus Honor ทำ ตามเงื่อนไขที่กำหนด จะได้ โบนัส honor เพิ่ม เวลาฆ่าฝ่ายตรงข้ามได้ เช่น สมมุติว่าเราชิงธงใน WSG ได้หนึ่งครั้ง เท่ากับเราได้โบนัส 3 แต้ม จากนั้นเราไปฆ่าฝ่ายตรงข้าม จากเดิมที่ได้ honor (สมมุติ) 10 แต้ม จะเป็น 13 แต้ม ชิงธง (ธงละ 3 แต้ม ได้เฉพาะคนที่ชิงธงกลับมาได้) ชนะ (1 แต้ม ได้ทุกคน) รางวัล *หลังจากที่จบ WSG ทุกคนจะได้ 15px Warsong Gulch Mark of Honor *Npc แลก Token ฝ่าย Alliance Illiyana Moonblaze *Npc แลก Token ฝ่าย Horde Kelm Hargunth =AB Arathi Basin (AB)= thumb|แผนที่ Arathi Basin ความ เห็นส่วนบุคคล : BG สำหรับทุกคน ถึงแม้จะเลเวลไม่ถึง 80 หรือไม่มีของเทพก็มีส่วนชี้ผลแพ้ - ชนะ (เคยเห็นพระอ่อนๆ คอยยึดจุดยุทธศาสตร์ในขณะที่คนอื่นๆไปตะลุมบอนกันหน้าประตูมั้ย ) ข้อมูลทั่วไป Style: ยึดจุดยุทธศาสตร์. Limits: Level 20-70 (20-29,30-39,40-49,50-59,60-69,70-79,80) จำนวนผู้เล่นสูงสุด: 15 Horde/15 Alliance Win Conditions: ได้แต้ม 2000 resources ก่อน *ผู้เล่นแต่ละฝ่ายจะต้องเข้ายึดจุดยุทธศาสตร์ 5 จุดที่กระจายอยู่ใน AB. *แต่ละจุดที่เป็นของเราจะค่อยๆเพิ่มแต้มให้กับฝ่ายเรา. ยิ่งยึดจุดยุทธศาสตร์ได้มากเท่าไหร,ก็จะยิ่งได้แต้มเร็วขึ้น. ทีมที่ได้ 2,000 แต้มก่อนจะเป็นฝ่ายชนะ. *ทั้งสองทีม ไม่ว่าชนะ หรือ แพ้ จะได้ Honor ทั้งคู่หลังจากที่จบ AB เพราะแต้มที่ได้จากการยึดจุดยุทธศาสตร์จะถูกหารเป็น Honor ดังนั้นถึงแม้จะแพ้ ก็ยังได้ Honor เว้นแต่จะยึดจุดยุทธศาสตร์ไม่ได้เลยซักจุด. *ที่ทางเข้าหลัก AB ของแต่ละฝ่าย จะมี NPC ที่คอยให้เควส,ขายของ,แลก Token สำหรับ AB อยู๋ วิธีการเล่น ยึดจุดยุทธศาสตร์ทั้ง 5 *จุดยุทธศาสตร์ทั้ง 5 มีดังนี้ *ใกล้ๆจุดยุทธศาสตร์จะมีธงอยู่ คลิกขวาที่ธงจะเริ่มทำการยึด พร้อมๆกับจะมีการป่าวประกาศว่าเรากำลังยึดจุดนั้นๆอยู่ หลังจากยึดจุดยุทธศาสตร์ได้แล้วต้องรอให้เวลาผ่านไป 2-3 นาทีก่อนที่จะเริ่มได้แต้ม. *ฝ่ายตรงข้ามสามารถมายึดจุดยุทธศาสตร์ของเราได้,แต่เราไม่จำเป็นต้องยึดจุด ยุทธศาสตร์ทั้งหมด ขอแค่ฝ่ายเราได้ 2,000 แต้มก่อนก็พอ (ถึงผม้อีกฝ่ายจะยึดจุดยุทธศาสตร์ได้มากกว่า). รางวัล *หลังจากจบ AB ทุกคนจะได้ 15px Arathi Basin Mark of Honor *Npc แลก Token ฝ่าย Alliance Samuel Hawke *Npc แลก Token ฝ่าย Horde Rutherford Twing =EoS Eye of the Storm(ES)= thumb|แผนที่ Eye of the Storm ความ เห็นส่วนบุคคล : BG ที่สนุกที่สุดในความเห็นเรา เพราะคนที่ชอบลุยก็ไปลุยกลางฉากได้ ส่วนคนที่ของยังไม่ดีเท่าเขาก็ไปช่วยยึดหอคอยในแนวหลัง (เพราะอีกฝ่ายชอบส่งคนมายึดบ่อยๆ) ข้อมูลทั่วไป Style: ยึดหอคอย 4 จุด, ชิงธงจากตรงกลางแผนที่ไปส่งที่หอคอยที่เรายึดได้ Limits: Level 61-70,71-80 จำนวนผู้เล่นสูงสุด (ตามเซิฟหลัก): 15 Horde/15 Alliance Win Conditions : ได้แต้ม 2,000 แต้ม วิธีการเล่น *แต่ละฝ่ายจะต้อง ยึด หอคอย 4 หอรอบๆแมพและชิงธงจากกลางแผนที่มาส่งที่หอคอยของฝ่ายเรา. *หอคอยของแต่ละฝ่ายจะค่อยๆเพิ่มแต้มให้ทีละนิด. ยิ่งยึดหอคอยได้มากยิ่งได้แต้มเร็วขึ้น *1 หอคอย = 1 แต้ม/วินาที *2 หอคอย = 2 แต้ม/วินาที *3 หอคอย = 5 แต้ม/วินาที *4 หอคอย = 10 แต้ม/วินาที *ทีมที่ได้ 2,000 แต้มก่อนชนะ. *ชิงธงจากกลางฉากกลับมาหอคอยของฝ่ายเราก็จะเพิ่มแต้มให้กับทีม *แต้มของทีมจะถูกหารเป็น Honor ตอนจบเกม ทั้งสองฝ่ายจะได้ Honor ไม่ว่าแพ้หรือชนะ ไม่ว่าจะยึดหอคอยได้หรือไม่ได้เลย ยึดหอคอยทั้ง 4 *วิธีการยึดหอคอย แค่ให้ผู้เล่นไปยืนใกล้ๆธงประจำหอคอยเท่านั้น. *แต่ละหอคอยจะมีจุดที่ผู้เล่นใช้ยึดหอคอยนั้นมากกว่า 1 ที่,ยิ่งมีคนไปยืนใกล้ๆจุดยึดมาเท่าไหรยิ่งยึดหอคอยได้เร็ว (สูงสุด 5 คน นับแบบรวมทั้งหมด คือ 5 คนต่อหอคอย ไม่ใช่ 5 คนต่อแต่ละจุดยึด) *ความแตกต่างของแต่ละหอคอย เพื่อใช้สำหรับการสื่อสาร วิธีการชิงธง *ธงจะอยู่กลางฉาก *แต้มที่ได้จากการยึดธงจะมากหรือน้อยขึ้นอยู่กับว่าฝ่ายเรายึดหอคอยได้มาก เท่าไหร (ชิงธงตอนที่ฝ่ายเรามีหอคอย 1 หอจะได้แต้มน้อยกว่ายึดธงตอนที่ฝ่ายเรามีหอคอย 2 หอ) *ยึดธงตอนมีหอคอย 1 หอ = 75 แต้ม *ยึดธงตอนมีหอคอย 2 หอ = 85 แต้ม *ยึดธงตอนมีหอคอย 3 หอ = 100 แต้ม *ยึดธงตอนมีหอคอย 4 หอ = 500 แต้ม *คุณสมบัติของธงใน ES จะคล้ายๆกับธงใน WSG รางวัล *หลังจากที่จบ ES ทุกคนจะได้ 15px Eye of the Storm Mark of Honor *Npc แลก Token ฝ่าย Alliance Lieutenant Rachel Vaccar *Npc แลก Token ฝ่าย Horde Legionnaire Teena =ไฟล์:MWtG.png Wintergrasp= thumb|แผนที่ Wintergrasp ข้อมูลทั่วไป Wintergrasp คือสนามรบ World PVP ที่ผสมระหว่างลักษณะของ bg เข้าไปด้วย โดยเน้นการใช้ siege vehicle ยึดปราสาทเป็นหลัก และมีการแก้ปัญหาเรื่องจำนวนคนที่อาจจะไม่เท่ากัน คือ ฝ่ายใดมีกำลังคนเหนือกว่า ฝั่งที่น้อยกว่าจะได้ buff Tenacity (ขั้นละ +18%) ที่เพิ่ม stats ต่างๆมาทดแทน ขณะ นี้เมื่อเข้า zone Wintergrasp จะมี buff บอกว่า zone นี้บินไม่ได้และจะถูก dismount หลังจาก buff หมด เมื่อ buff หมดจะมีร่มชูชีพ slow fall speed ให้เราด้วย ความสำคัญของการครอง Wintergrasp *ฝ่ายที่ครอง Wintergrasp จะมีสิทธิเข้าดัน Vault of Archavon ที่ drop gear pvp Normal Mode : Hateful Gladiator's Set Heroic Mode : Deadly Gladiator's Set เวลา Wintergrasp 1 match จะมีเวลาให้เล่น 30 นาที หลังจากจบ match แล้วจะมีการนับเวลา 2 ชม. 30 นาที ก่อนจะเริ่ม match ใหม่ วิธีการเล่น การ เอาชนะสงคราม Wintergrasp นั้นคือ ฝ่ายบุกจะต้องทำลายแนวป้องกันของปราสาทจนเข้าไปกด Titan Relic ภายในห้องให้ได้ภายในเวลา 1 ชม. (Titan Relic คือลูกแก้วกลมๆใหญ่ๆสีส้มกลางห้อง) ส่วนฝ่ายรับจะต้องถ่วงเวลาจนหมด 1 ชม. โดยไม่ให้ฝ่ายบุกสามารถเข้าไปกด Titan Relic ได้ใน 1 ชม. แต่การเข้า ร่วมรบใน Wintergrasp จะไม่ได้ bonus honor ตอนจบ ถ้าเราไม่ผ่านเงื่อนไข Rank First Lieutenant ก่อน ดังนั้นการทำ Rank ให้ถึง First Lieutenant ก่อนจึงเป็นสิ่งที่สำคัญที่สุด bonus honor ที่ได้ต่อรอบจะขึ้นอยู่กับโรงรถที่ฝ่ายเรายึดได้ โรงรถ 1 โรงจะให้ bonus honor โรงละ 1500 โดยมีโรงรถทั้งหมด 6 โรง และ Tower ทั้งสามทางใต้ถ้าถูกทำลายฝ่ายป้องกันจะได้รับ bonus honor การทำ Rank First Lieutenant การที่จะได้ bonus honor ในตอนจบ match นั้น เราจะต้องมี rank First Lieutenant ก่อน ถ้า rank ไม่ถึงจะไม่ได้รับ bonus honor ในรอบนั้นๆ โดยจะมีทั้งหมด 3 ขั้นด้วยกัน คือ Recruit, Corporal, First Lieutenant *rank Recruit นั้นจะสามารถสร้าง Catapult ได้เพียงอย่างเดียว *จริงๆควรจะสร้างได้ แต่ bug ไม่สามารถสร้างได้ใน rank นี้ *rank Corporal นั้นจะสามารถสร้าง Demolisher, Catapult ได้ *จริงๆควรจะสร้าง Demolisher ได้ แต่ bug สามารถสร้างได้แค่ Catapult ใน rank นี้ *rank First Lieutenant นั้นจะสามารถสร้างรถได้ทั้งหมด ได้แก่ Siege Engine, Demolisher, Catapult เมื่อเราเข้ามาใน map wintergrasp ในขณะที่ match เริ่มแล้วเราจะได้ buff Recruit ให้ฆ่า player อีกฝั่ง ถ้าไม่มี player อีกฝั่งให้ฆ่า เราสามารถฆ่า npc พวกนี้แทนได้ Warsong Champion ฆ่าสำหรับฝั่ง alliance และ Valiance Expedition Champion สำหรับฝั่ง horde เมื่อฆ่าไป 5 ตัว buff Recruit จะเปลี่ยนเป็น buff Corporal ให้เราฆ่าต่ออีก 5 ตัวเราจะได้ buff สุดท้าย First Lieutenant (รวมฆ่าทั้งหมด 10 ตัว) หลังจากได้ rank นี้แล้วตอนจบ match เราจะได้รับ honor ถ้ามีโรงรถในครอบครองอย่างน้อย 1 โรง (การฆ่า npc กับ player สามารถตั้ง party / raid ช่วยเหลือกันได้) ชนิดของ Siege Vehicle Wintergrasp Catapult 150px *ต้องการยศ Corporal *มี 1 ช่อง สำหรับคนขับเท่านั้น **Ability : Plague Barrel - มี casting time ก่อนที่จะพ่นไฟออกมาเผาวิละ 1000 dmg ไม่มี siege dmg **Ability : Flame Breath - มี casting time ก่อนที่จะเหวี่ยงถังเชื้อโรคใส่เป้าที่เล็งไว้ 1000 Nature dmg 3 วินาที มี 500 Siege dmg (หลายครั้งจะยิงผิดทิศ) Wintergrasp Demolisher 150px *ต้องการยศ First Lieutenant *มี 3 ช่อง **ช่องคนขับ ***Ability :Ram - กระแทกสิ่งที่อยู่ข้างหน้าทำ ? dmg และ knockback มี 1500 siege dmg ***Ability :Hurl Boulder - เหวี่ยงหินใส่เป้าหมาย มี minimum range ไกล (เป้าหมายต้องอยู่ประมาณ 30 yd ขึ้นไป ยกเว้นยิงกำแพงระยะประชิด) มี 1000 Siege dmg **อีก 2 ช่องเป็นคนโดยสาร โดยคนโดยสารนี้จะสามารถต่อสู้ได้ด้วย เช่น Hunter หรือ Spellcaster ที่โดยสารมาสามารถยิงศัตรูที่เข้าประชิด demolisher ได้ Wintergrasp Siege Engine 150px *ต้องการยศ First Lieutenant *มี 4 ช่อง **ช่องคนขับ ***Ability : Ram - กระแทกสิ่งที่อยู่ข้างหน้าทำ 2000 dmg มี siege dmg ***Ability : Turreter uses a 360 degree turret mounted on its top. Deals 1500 Siege damage, The turret is also good for self-defense since it's almost non-existent minimum range allows you to even fire at enemies who are running along attacking the vehicle from beneath **อีก 2 ช่องเป็นคนโดยสาร โดยคนโดยสารนี้จะไม่สามารถทำอะไรได้เลย ต่างจากช่องโดยสารของ demolisher การป้องกันปราสาท สำหรับฝ่ายป้องกันเวลาจะเข้าปราสาทสามารถใช้ warp แถวๆกำแพงได้ ไม่จำเป็นต้องทำลายกำแพงเพื่อเข้าปราสาท รูปร่างจุด warp สำหรับฝ่ายป้องกัน 150px สิ่งที่ฝ่ายตั้งรับต้องทำนั้นคือพยายามถ่วงเวลาให้หมดก่อนที่ฝั่งบุกจะสามารถทำลายแนวป้องกันแล้วเข้ามากด Titan Relic อาจจะทำได้โดยยอมสละ honor จากโรงรถเพื่อชัยชนะ คือขับ siege vehicle ไปทำลายโรงรถนอกปราสาททิ้งให้หมดแล้วให้คนตามล่าทำลายรถฝั่งตรงข้ามให้หมด จะสามารถชนะ match ได้ทันทีเพราะฝ่ายนั้นไม่สามารถสร้างรถมาทำลายกำแพงเพื่อเข้ามากด titan relic ได้ ประตูเข้าสู่ห้อง Titan Relic 250px การบุกยึดปราสาท ฝ่ายบุกปราสาทจะต้องเร่งทำลายสิ่งที่ขวางทางการเข้าไปกด Titan Relic ให้หมด และเข้าไปกด Titan Relic ให้ทันภายในเวลา 1 ชม. เมื่อ ทำลายประตูหลักได้แล้ว จะต้องทำลายประตูถัดมา (แม้ player จะเดินเท้าผ่านได้แต่ประตูเล็กเกินกว่า siege vehicle ที่จะผ่านเข้าไปจึงจำเป็นต้องทำลายทิ้ง) หลังจากนั้นทำลายประตูหน้าห้อง titan relic แล้วส่งคนไปกด Titan Relic จะจบ match ด้วยชัยชนะ Titan Relic ไฟล์:Wintergrasp_relic.gif วิธีการยึดโรงรถ ทำได้โดยยืนข้างๆธงหน้าโรงรถ ถ้ามีศัตรูอยู่แถบยึดจะไม่เดินจนกว่าศัตรูจะตายหรือออกนอกระยะไป และ เหมือนการยึดหอใน eye of the storm คือยิ่งคนเยอะจะยิ่งยึดได้เร็วกว่า การยึดโรงรถ 250px ใน map นั้นจะมีโรงรถทั้งหมด 6 โรง (ตำแหน่งตามในวงกลม) 1 โรงรถจะเพิ่ม vehicle cap โรงละ 4 คัน ในตอนจบ match 1 โรงรถจะแปลงเป็น honor Honor ที่ได้รับหลังจบ match Honor ที่เราจะได้รับตอนจบ match นั้นจะถูกเฉลี่ยให้แต่ละคนที่ rank ถึง First Lieutenant คนละเท่าๆกัน การเปลี่ยนฝ่ายที่ครอง Wintergrasp Fortress ฝ่าย ที่ครอง Wintergrasp สามารถเปลี่ยนได้โดยฝ่ายบุกสามารถกด Titan Relic ได้สำเร็จ หรือ บางครั้งที่มีการ restart sv ฝ่ายที่ครอง Wintergrasp อาจจะเปลี่ยนไปเป็นอีกฝั่งหนึ่ง รางวัลที่ได้รับ *'Dungeon :' Vault of Archavon *หลังจากที่จบ ES ทุกคนจะได้ 15px Wintergrasp Mark of Honor =ข้อมูลอื่น ๆ= Power Item thumb|150px|Allaince Spirit Guidethumb|150px|Horde Spirit Guide ในฉากจะมี Item เพาเวอร์สามชนิด เก็บได้ง่ายแค่เดินเหยียบ 150px|Speed *Speed +movement speed 100% ใน 10 วินาที 150px|Berserk *Berserking +damage 30%, +damageโดน 10% +ขนาดตัว 10%.มีผล 1 นาที. 150px|Restoration *Restoration เติม เลือด มานา และ pet's happiness 10% ต่อวินาที ในเวลา 10 วินาที ตีคนอื่น หรือ โดนคนอื่นตีจะยกเลิกบัฟนี่ วิธีการคืนชีพ *Spirit Guide ที่หลุมศพของแต่ละฝ่ายจะคอยคืนชีพให้วิญญาณผู้เล่นที่อยู่ใกล้ๆโดยอัตโนมัติ เป็นเวฟๆไป แต่ถ้ามีคนรอคืนชีพพร้อมกันหลายคน บางคนอาจต้องรอชุบพร้อมกับเวฟอื่น สามารถคลิกขวาคุยกับ Spirit Guide ได้เพื่อกลับเข้าคิวรอชุบ *Hunter กับ Warlock เมื่อถูกชุบชีวิต Pet ของตัวเองก็ได้ชุบชีวิตด้วย ไม่ต้องเสียเวลาชุบเอง. หมายเหตุ : #สกิลของ Warlock Ritual of Summoning spell ใช้ใน Battlegrounds ไม่ได้ #คลิกขวาที่ศพฝ่ายตรงข้ามนอกจากจะทำให้ฝ่ายตรงข้ามมาชุบชีวิตเพื่อนไม่ได้แล้วเราเองยังได้เงินด้วย. =Clip VDO= Warsong Gulch Clip 360px|Warsong Gulch Arathi Basin Clip 360px|Arathi Basin Eye of the Storm Clip 360px|Eye of the Storm หมวดหมู่:Battlegrounds หมวดหมู่:World of Warcraft